Girls of the Elements
by moonrose71
Summary: 9 year old Noa Zukani is the worlds last hope of freedom from the ever growing darkness but she can't do it alone... Will she be able to create the ulitmate team to stop this madness? OCness
1. Prolouge

Prologue

_It was here… where it all started…_

_A knight in search of great power . . . now is consumed by darkness and evil…_

_His wrath stretched across the world, engulf everything in sheer madness…the light is gone…_

_With little hope for this world I have to stop and ask the gods "Is this my time?" "Am I the only one who can cleanse the world of darkness?"_

_My name is Noa and this is my story_

…


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Just so you know Soul Caliber is not mine blah blah blah there will be many different POVs in this story blah blah blah. . . .enjoy

NOA: took you long enough

M.R71: .

* * *

My destiny

This world . . . is noting the same. . .

The sky grew darker with every day passes and the sun's glimmering light has vanished along with it. My home of Zamia has dealt with great sorrow because of this. No one ever smiles like before . . . and there's much silence too.

I live alone in the welki shrine they said once that it was for the safety of my well being to be hidden by the gods with rintu as my protector. Hear I can contiously prey to the great ones above that the world will heals itself like before. And yet why does my spine still quiver when the moon rises? Could my prayer be in vain...?

That night when the moon did rise, I felt the weight of evil like never before…

"Noa-chan, you haven't eaten all of your dinner. Is something troubling you?" rintu asked

I look at my dragon proctor, then slowly glaciered at the pitted-black moon

"Tell me rintu, why is the world going under this evil so rapidly?" I asked

He's old dragon eyes closed "Noa in any life time there is never true happiness." He said "Even the gods can't make such a dream happen. Sometimes mortals need to figure out how to achieve those things on their own" He explained

"But even so rintu why do these people . . . do they lock children away out of their own fear?" I asked

He sighed at that question

"Noa all your answers will be reviled in good time" He answered

Those words didn't bring me much satisfaction, nothing did. . .

When our conversation ended I went to my room at the top of the shrine and lied their thinking about how this world became so hostile and what can I do to stop it, but ever so suddenly like a swift gust of wind sharp pains came into my heart and mind I couldn't bare it I didn't know how nor why!

"RINTU!" I shouted in pain

He then came bursting through the walls "Something . . . Is coming!"I said in agony

"I know! Its heading for Zamia from the far north pass the Umire Mountains" He warned

Soon the pains in my heart got worse "RINTU! GO RING THE BELL!" I SHOUTED

"NOA-CHAN!" he then replied "Be still! this evil is entering through you first! You have to lied dormant and stay calm" He explained

I was on the floor almost in tears when he said that but soon enough the pain vanished. I didn't have time to think, all I was think about was that evils arriving, so I went to my closet and rang the shrine bell 3 times hoping that would help the situation but it didn't. . .

Everyone stood fast watch, shaking in fear as the massive army of darkness grew closer and closer.

. . . "No. . ." I said breathlessly

It was as if I was watching my greatest fear come to life before my eyes! What a nightmare this was only it wasn't a mire dream of some sort, It was real, it was the evil of my worries and he came in an army that I have never seen so terrifying in my life.

"R-Rintu?" I stuttered in fear

"This fear. . . I never witness such despair and horror in my life . . . Noa I'm sorry to say this but this town, your home and its entire people are going to die here tonight." He said gravely

_He saw the fear in my eyes start to develop… _

_He saw the tears form in my eyes…_

_He knew . . . that they were after me. . . ._

"It's me they're after aren't they?" I asked in grief

"Indeed they are my child. . ." He replied

I knew they'd come. . .they've enter at last. . .the beginning of a plague and all its glory. . .I must go. . .I am the only one left to stop this… And as Rintu watch me depart I began to feel this . . . this great sense of power far beyond Rintus himself as I pressed forward to meet my fate. His face wrapped in evil and his blades covered with the blood of my people . . .

"You're the one I've been looking for. . ." He said in a devils voice

"…I am…" I hesitated

"Good. And now I've come to deliver you to soul edge. . ." He said with an evil grin on his face

I look at him with great fear as I tried to run away finding a sanctuary in the shrine screaming Rintu's name over and over but all was lost. I was cornered by him as he brought out his blades and took aim at my throat.

"Not so fast little one! I you won't come alive, then I'll take you dead instead" He said as he started to charge his energy for an attack

It paralyzed me to know that this is how I was to died in the hand of soul edges servent. I t paralyzed me so that I couldn't even feel the heat of the raging fire nor the tears running down my face...but then something amazing happened. The blades that were aimed at my heart missed and hit the top of my forehead, and I did feel a single thing! It was as if a rush of powerful energy came within me and over took me! Where was this massive power coming from? And why do I feel so strong? The man notice this change in me too as he withdrew his blades. He watched me get up as if I was some kind of demon from hell.

"It. . .Cant be!" He said with shocked "The elementals live?"

His words were muffled to me as I got in a fighting stance with the anger and adrenalin flowing through me as I read my shadowy devils hands. The man did the same and ready his blades once again and prepared to charge. With a swift motion I dodged the attacked and struck him on his left leg. The man groaned in pain and knelt down before me with ager and hostility as he singled for his army to fall back and leave.

"Grrr, I'll get you yet child!" He said while retreating

With the roars of the fires still flaring I too retreated from my home in a quick manner. _Never to return from the place where I was locked away, never to return again. . ._

When I found a place to hide on the grassy hill sides I felt the same wind that gave me this extreme amount of power exited through my body. I lied there on the ground have conscious and bloody with the shaded figure of rintu hovering over me.

"R-Rintu?" I asked faintly

"_Noa my time grows shot…I have to return back into the realm of the Soul Caliber to replenish my powers"_

"But Rintu, what if Soul Edge gets resurrected? I need you by my side!" I pleaded

"_Then you shall call upon my brothers, the other creatures of the elements. With their help I will be able to grant you the power to stop Soul Edge. Even though I'm not seen, I will guide you from afar. Now go! This is your destiny!"_


	3. Chapter 2

II. The Start of something

It occurred to me that I was still a child. . .nothing but a small bud still waiting to bloom into an adult. . .and like every plant should, they should be feed, giving water. . .a heaven to grow in. . . Every bud should have those basics in order grow right? But as I said before, on that dreadful evening_; this_ _world is not the same as it used to be anymore. . ._ As I begin to regain my strength I look up at the clear sky and the white fluffy clouds and I gazed at its false beauty for a minute as I beginning to remember what is was like being apart of a family for 4 years. . . .

_I was an infant, so small and so native to everything and everyone. The world was unknown to me. I didn't know what fluff in the sky was, or what the bright light in the sky was. . ._

_All I had were these two humans who loved me dearly. . . . The woman who used to hold me when I was sad a cradle me to sleep, and the man who used to play with me and show me the outside world. Oh how they loved me . . . and I loved them. For once in my life I saw the world for what it was meant to be and unaware of what it truly was. _

_As I grew with age and knowledge I began to see the ugly darkness that is hate and greed. I was slowly realizing what was once a land of paradise is know turning into a world of pain that fed off everything and everyone. I understood this transformation when the humans who loved me and were supposed to protect me vanished from life itself. On that faithful knight of my 5__th__ birthday they abandoned me in the shrine of the town's protector rintu. I couldn't help but cry and beg for their mercy and yet they too were crying for mercy but not for me but for rintu._

"_For give us my lord you've done no wrong spear us your love and protect our child!" Father cried out_

"_Våger over mit barn!" Mother cried out _

_Though she was speaking in tounge i completely knew what she had asked for. They both want this god to raise me.. . ._

That was 4 years ago and now I am 9 years old and alone. Rintu, the god that was supposed to protect me is gone and I have nowhere to go and no one to turn to. It's just me for know, until I can find and awaken all of Rintu's brothers I am a target of many and I have little time. If I'm going to change this world as he said, I have to make haste! This is the start of something dangerous that I must do alone. . . .

* * *

Moonrose: So that was chapter 2 in this story I hope you like it

Noa: "_Våger over mit barn!" is danish for watch over my child_


End file.
